wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Cheney Visits with Pakistan President= "This guy has a big heart... and I want it." --OHeL 23:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) "My, what a succulent, juicy neck you have President Musharraf!" --Careax 07:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =I Lewis "Scooter" Libby Leaves Courtroom with Lawyer= "Hey big boy, ever had a conjugal visit?" --Careax 07:58, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =A Pair of Ospreys At Their Nest= =U.S. Air Force's HH 60G Pave Hawk Helicopter= "Are you sure we have to push-start this thing?" '--Alethic Logic 23:49, 26 February 2007 (UTC)' = Drew & Cameron = * Puff Puff Pass --Colberican 23:58, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Charlie's Angels - Fully throttled '--Alethic Logic 00:03, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' "I'm serious! Tom Green's is only this big!" --OHeL 00:30, 27 February 2007 (UTC) =Valparaiso, Chile At Sunset= =President Bush Meets El Salvador's President, Tony Saca= I said pull my finger, not my hand... '--Alethic Logic 22:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' "I'm pleased to be here with Señor Short Arm. Heh heh." --El Payo 00:12, 28 February 2007 (UTC) =President Bush Address the 2007 GOP Governors' Conference= When podiums attack. '--Alethic Logic 22:29, 27 February 2007 (UTC)' You go to speeches with the podium you have. --El Payo 00:13, 28 February 2007 (UTC) " Exactly what kind of a terrorist trick is this?"Tourskin 01:09, 28 February 2007 (UTC) The Make-a-Wish Foundation finally gets to Dennis Kucinich. --Careax 02:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) =Bodybuilders Competition= Just when you thought the Oscars couldn't get more gay, here's a peek at next year's trophys. '--Alethic Logic 22:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' Arnold: "I fink 'all take dat one!"Tourskin 02:50, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Zoo Animal Celebrates Birthday= Former Clint Eastwood co-star, Clyde, (now homeless) tells all in unauthorized biography. '--Alethic Logic 22:24, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' =President Meets Shaq= Funny, you don't look Irish... '--Alethic Logic 22:15, 28 February 2007 (UTC)' Shaq: "Here's one of mine... can I see yours?" --OHeL 11:19, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Blackie, your doin' a heckuva job. --Esteban Colberto 14:41, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Indian Festival of Gardens= "Oh, What a feeling! We just landed the Toyota warranty claims call center contract!" --OHeL 11:23, 1 March 2007 (UTC) The Indian Teletubbies left a lot to be desired. --Careax 02:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) =Japan Concerned About Counterfeit US Currency= Guy in lower right corner: "Have we considered that since this bill is 6 feet high by ten feet long, that distinctive feature in itself would deem this note counterfeit?" --OHeL 11:19, 1 March 2007 (UTC) =Japanese Job Fair= Gimme a "T"... Gimme an "A"... Whaddas it spell? '--Alethic Logic 15:20, 1 March 2007 (UTC)' =A Bald Eagle Claw= Wikiality reporters neglected to take squirrel death threat seriously. '--Alethic Logic 05:37, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' For his own benefit Stephen Junior had to be restrained from the temptation of another discarded Gogurt wrapper. --Careax 07:06, 2 March 2007 (UTC) =CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia= =Temple at Chankillo in Peru= Aerial view of LA freeway system explains why drivers are always stuck in traffic. '--Alethic Logic 15:26, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' =Dolphin Given Artificial Tail= They call him Roboflipper, Roboflipper... '--Alethic Logic 15:27, 2 March 2007 (UTC)' = President Bush and a New Black Friend = President Bush do care about black people Kanye, see --Colberican 19:47, 3 March 2007 (UTC) "Uh... Laura? Yeah, Sorry... I'm caught up in traffic. Heh, heh." --OHeL 19:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Despite loosing her home in Hurricane Katrina, Ms Jones found the time to console a lost and distraught 'special needs' man, and let him play with her mobile phone. --Careax 00:04, 4 March 2007 (UTC) "Police? Yeah I got a terrorist on me. Looks like an Iranian."Tourskin 01:14, 4 March 2007 (UTC) =Hands of Peace= A Lebanese boy adds his handprint during a peace rally in Beirut. Michael Jackson collection bedsheets on sale this week only at Bed, Bath and Beyond. '--Alethic Logic 03:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =2007 Iditarod Sleddog Race= Al Gore criticized for using 8 sled dogs when 7 would do. '--Alethic Logic 03:45, 4 March 2007 (UTC)' =Nancy Pelosi in Washington= Thank you very mucho Mrs. Roboto. --Careax 03:22, 4 March 2007 (UTC) =Boston Children Reenact The Boston Massacre= =Polar Bear Cub=